


Glad You Stayed: The Outtakes

by daftydraw, JWMelmoth



Series: Glad You Came Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Original Characters - Freeform, Outtakes, extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftydraw/pseuds/daftydraw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: A series of scenes, drafts and fanart that didn’t quite make it into Glad You Stayed. Spoilers for the sequel. We may add more cut scenes and fanart to this work as we go on.





	Glad You Stayed: The Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the authors of this work, we do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by JWM or Daftydraw.

Paul & Marc, ca 2019.

Image to go with the wedding chapter : [A Beautiful Day, Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577506/chapters/45059584)

Image to go with the wedding chapter : [A Beautiful Day, Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577506/chapters/45059584) ; the fathers of the groom clean up nicely ;)

Future headcanon : Paul and Marc at the American Music Awards; for Kurt, no doubt ;)

Future headcanon : When Kurt and Sebastian adopt puppies, they'll be the first to claim cuddles <3

Prequel : Candid from the early days.

Fanservice : MP forever <3


End file.
